


Time moves forward, and here we stay

by Ankaa



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaa/pseuds/Ankaa
Summary: Drabbles and minifics. Set after main series. Non-chronologic
Relationships: Aragami Rouga/Miserea | Hyouryuu Kiri
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Mornings start early for a humble farmer, before the sun goes all the way up, until the midday heat makes strenuous work unbearable.

Rouga should be still asleep, so Kiri does his best to be quiet. Yet...

He can feel, can hear slow, heavy steps coming closer and... he knows this all too well. This should be another good day. 

Kiri sets the watering can down, and just like that, he's embrased from behind  
"Hold still," Rouga drawls, still sounding half asleep.  
Kiri turns a little to look at him, and lets himself be held for a long, long while.


	2. Chapter 2

The windows are open, the doors are open, but only humid summer air comes in an out in a wall of heat. Absolutely unbearable, the summer is in full swing. It's a bit lonely here.

On the horizon, storm clouds gather in a dark, growing stain, crawling outwards.

Kiri hopes the storm will come here soon.

Its not until almost-evening that they do, a warning flash of lightning.

Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

A roar of thunder follows.

Not that close yet, even as the first drops of rain fall.

And more, more, until the real rainstorm comes.

Its dark inside the house, all the laundry that couldn't be dried, already inside. All that's left is to wait out the rest.

Flash.

Six. Seven.

Thunder.

Water splashes through the open doors and windows and it's still better than the itchy, stagnant humid heat, that could drive him insane if it wasn't for work.

A minor flood won't do anything to the crops, it was about time anyway.

Kiri locks the windows, if only to avoid ruining the wood. It's quieter inside.

Outside, all the dust became earth, and the earth became mud.

Two more crackles.

... One and two and--

Someone's at the door.

...

And then it's like a new breath, after suffocating in desert heat. Fire cleanses, rain washes away the rest.

("Rouga, please don't track mud inside. You too, Cerberus.")


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Turns out some places never recovered, even after all those years. Were never recovered, that is. People left, and the land and the sea claimed their space.

It isn't too hard to spot the crumbling buildings, but they're already overgrown. New, other life, resides there.

"Right."

Buddy skill really is a wonder for traveling to remote places. Unless it's something other than flying. There hadn't been a lot of examples.

Everything around seems to be falling apart, so they decide not to go inside. Just looking from afar is enough.

"And you lived there?"  
"Didn't have much of a choice"

Survive or die, simple as that.  
They don't talk about what was before the name, before... Everything. "That doesn't matter," he says. "I'm not the same person," he says.

So Kiri doesn't ask.

As if the one who's next life became as Aragami Rouga, is also buried here.


	4. Chapter 4

"... and I still remember that one time my leg got shot through with an arrow. Have I told you about it? There was no scar left."

The nonchalance Rouga says it with, must mean it really was not that much of a big deal. It really wasn't, speaking from experience. 

"I don't think so, but... Were you shot more than once?"  
"No, just one time."  
"I was there then."

Rouga blinks at him.

"You weren't."  
"I was. It wasn't an actual wooden arrow, right?"

Rouga crosses his arms, and huffs. Not a no, then. Kiri goes on. 

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for not noticing me, I got shot down a bit before you showed up. You can ask Ryuuenji Tasuku if you don't believe me-" 

Rouga's frown says that isn't gonna ask Tasuku anything, if ever. 

"-ms. Vice Student Council President is a pretty good archer," Kiri smiles sheepishly, and touches his left shoulder. 

Rouga reflexively reaches down to his leg, but snaps out of it. He asks then. 

"Where were you after being shot?"   
"Down there."   
"Down... W h e r e?"   
"In the forest below. It seems that everyone immediately forgot I was there too. That was fun. Good thing those arrows weren't real, real ones are difficult to get out on your own. Bleeding is mostly just annoying, but arrowheads are a real pain." 

Kiri smiles at him, as if he knows from experience. Rouga doesn't ask any further.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, hello," Kiri says, stepping inside the cottage with a basket of dried laundry. 

Cerberus one-third nods at him and curls back as he was. Never fully asleep, but resting.

It doesn't really matter how Rouga snuck back, or when, if he's here then he accepts company today, and that's a relief. He comes and goes when he wants, and Cerberus with him.

Ah, and it's probably a good idea to make more food for dinner.

Eventually Rouga comes down the stairs on his own, as if drawn to the smell of dinner, hair still dripping wet. He doesn't even seem to be injured this time, which is... certainly an improvement. 

"Still no luck?"

"No. Grangadez still doesn't speak to me." Despite the bitter tone, Rouga doesn't seem to be too bothered.

From afar, sounds like Cerberus woke up completely, and is now squeaking fast to the kitchen too. Kiri serves him his triple share.

"What went wrong this time?" 

There can be... a number of reasons things didn't work out this time, or what was the result. A peaceful result too, it seems.

"Nothing did."

"Because nothing happened!" Cerberus interjects with one head, the other two being too busy chewing at the moment. "We've been there the entire time, and the bastard didn't even respond!"

"Now, now," Kiri sighs in sudden exasperation, raising hands as if it was his fault personally. It really wasn't. He thinks so. "Nothing as in, almost a week and no response?"

"We've tried everything that worked before too, not this time." Rouga stares in his plate, not particularly interested in conversation.

"Hm. Maybe he's back asleep then..."

"At least no more telepathic screaming againg, right."

"Seems so."

("...bastard?"

"What? We've never known the guy, never fought him, and respect has to be earned, that's how it works. Pretty sure he feels the same, if we're from the same world."

"I. I guess thats fair enough."

"Damn right.")


End file.
